Homecoming Dance
The Homecoming Dance was an event that occurred in the Season Three episode, Homecoming. At first, the Homecoming Dance was meant to be held at Mystic Falls High School as usual, but once Klaus Mikaelson heard that his step-father Mikael was "dead" after having been daggered by Elena Gilbert, he asked one of his hybrids, Tyler Lockwood to instead throw a party to celebrate. However, unbeknownst to Klaus, Mikael was not actually daggered at all, and it was all just a plan by Elena, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Rebekah Mikaelson to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. In order to justify turning Homecoming into a party, Klaus presumably had his hybrids stage a water main break at the school, which gave them an excuse to move the gathering to the Lockwood Mansion. To ensure none of the adults would interfere, Klaus compelled Carol Lockwood to go to church to pray for the souls of all of Tyler's friends, knowing it was possible that the Mystic Falls Gang would try to make a move against him. *Caroline Forbes also attended the event, though she was angry about her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood's sire bond to Klaus. Tyler ultimately brought her into his room and injected her with vervain to knock her out. He then asked Matt to help him get her out of there, because he knew that the Salvatores were planning something against Klaus and didn't want Caroline to get caught in the crossfire. *Bonnie Bennett also attended the event. When Tyler tried to attack Damon upon seeing the vampire had crashed the party, Bonnie cast a pain infliction spell on both Tyler and Damon to stop the fight, though she ultimately hit Tyler with the spell hard enough to knock him out. She then learned that Damon was in possession Mikael's white oak stake, and he quietly informed her that he, unlike Mikael, has already been invited into the house, which was why he was intended to kill Klaus with it instead of Klaus' step-father. *Matt Donovan was also present at the event. Rebekah Mikaelson was supposed to be his date, but Elena had daggered her before the party started to ensure that Rebekah would not betray them at the last moment. When he came to pick Rebekah up at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena asked him if he'd be okay with a "back-up" date. It was implied that Matt would be attending with Elena, but in reality, Katherine went instead and impersonated Elena to ensure that she wouldn't become collateral damage. During the event, Stefan, Damon, Mikael and Rebekah planned to kill Klaus, not knowing that Klaus had already anticipated a possible attempt on his life. As a result, Klaus made sure that "Elena" was present, and also revealed that if Damon killed him, his hybrids would kill Damon as a result of their sire bonds. The party goes well until Klaus' hybrid Mindy informed him that a guest named Mikael had come to meet him, which visibly angered him. The two have an argument on the front step of the Lockwood Mansion, as Mikael was not invited in, during which the vampire vampire-hunter called him weak and childish and accused him of being so cowardly that he would stand behind his "toys" instead of fighting him out of the protection of his house like a grown man. To further taunt him and manipulate him into leaving the house to face him, Mikael grabbed "Elena" and threatened to kill her, thereby ensuring he could no longer make any hybrids with her human doppelgänger blood. However, Klaus called his bluff and suggested it was an acceptable loss, so Mikael stabbed her in the stomach with a knife, which visibly devastated Klaus. However, much to the shock of everyone involved, including Mikael, "Elena" was actually Katherine, and since Katherine was a vampire, she healed within moments and was able to pull the pins out of several wolfsbane grenades and lob them at the surrounding hybrids, which disoriented them long enough for Damon to make his move. She then fled the party while Damon rushed toward Klaus from behind and caught him off-guard, giving him the chance to stake Klaus in the chest. However, he missed Klaus' heart, and Damon's one second of hesitation was enough to allow Stefan to intervene at the last moment and save Klaus' life. Klaus, relieved to have been given the opportunity to gain the upper-hand, grabbed the stake and embedded it into Mikael's chest, killing him and causing his corpse to burst into flames. Regardless, Klaus was very much annoyed by the way the attack played out, but he did give Stefan back his freedom from compulsion as a thank-you for saving his life. While he was attempting to get a hold of Rebekah over the phone so they can leave town, Stefan and Katherine discussed the fact that the rest of the gang would hate Stefan for betraying them despite the truth of the matter that no one else knew-- had Damon succeeded in killing Klaus, all of his hybrids would have killed him afterward. See also Category:Events Category:Season 3 Events Category:Dances